QUÉ HACEERRRRRRRR?
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: Esta es una historia que todos hemos ewsperando mi inciciacion al coconatts pero con varias partes porque MADOKA DICE QUE APAGUE YA LA LUYZ!


QUÉ HACER!?  
Se preguntaba Komachi Akimoto, joven autora, que hasta el momentp solo había escrirto chorrradas, chorrasadas y nada MÁS. Ahora que ytenía amigas (aparte de la pesada de Karene) podía ir a verelas y a pasar el rato juntas pero… ¡ERAN TAN ABURRIDAAAS! Sabia que sus recientemente llegados compañeros, Coco-san y Nuts-san, tenía probkmeas para OCMER asi que deicicdio llevarles mamedaifuku y ver si había alguien por allí. Y fue. Y allí vio a Nut-snan lrando como una magdalenita dsconsolada, pero como hacia poco que se conocían le dio corte y se puso rojo y se dio la vuelta y se seco los mocos...  
- ¿Nuts-san…?  
- q-qué….. no estoy llo-llorando… e-es que… se me ha metido algo en el ojo….. y….. Y COCO ES IDIOTA…- y vuelta a llorar.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?  
- llegó del colegio y….. dejo todas sus cosas tiradas por el suelo…. se puso a comer y a llenarlo todo de migas… y justo cuando había terminado de limpiar…. no tiene consideración….. cuando intenté que lo recogiera me dijo unas obscenidades muy feas….. y me dejó aquí….. con el corazón hecho añicos…. aunque n-no es como que me importe… /…..  
- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero… ¿tal vez las palabras que utilizaste para decirlo fueron muy… duras?  
- ¿t-tú crees….? …..puede ser… a veces cuando es demasiado idiota… pierdo los estribos….  
- Estoy segura de que ha sido eso. No me cabe la menor duda de que lo arreglaréis enseguida, en cuanto le expliques bien lo que querías decirle.  
- vale….. adiós….  
- Adiós…  
No me dio las gracias, pero ver que las lágrimas comenzaban a desaparecer de su bello semplbante me hizo sentirme lo sugicientemente honrada. Sí, ya de aquella Komachi Akimoto dtenia claros parte de sus sentimientos, pero no ser´ña hasta unos momentos después cuando los tenga todos claros. Bueno, de hech, a dioa de hoy no están dotos claros… ( s/9648034/1/Dudas-inquitables)  
Y así me iba para casa cuando…. ¡cielos! No había cumplido mi misión de3 la tarde, darle mamedaifisushsiksyubsuye a Nuts-san. Decidió volver a la Natts House, con la esperanza además de que en este medio minuto Nuts-san y Coco-san hubieran arreglado las cosas… Pero al entrar no oyó ma´s uqe un cruhir y unos sonitds hasta entonces desconocidos… Su cutriosidad felina decidió llevarla a cruxar el umbral de la puerta y a subir las escaleras, guiada por los cadavez mas intensos y cercanos llantos y crakccrakckcrkkkñi. Se encontraba ya en elk segundo piso cuando se dio cuenta d que provenían del terdcero, donde la habitación de la izquiera estaba entreabierta. Cssi rozando el allanamiento de morada, Komachi,yo,m subió lo que le quedaba de escaleras y miró dentro de la habitación, medio movia por la preocupacio y medio movida por el morbo. Y lo que allí vio fue indescriptible!  
- NUTS PERDONAME PORTODO SOY UN CABRON DE MIERDA HIJO DE PUTA MEREZCO MORRIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
- no….. ha sido culpa mía….. soy yo quien no merece vivir….. –dijo Nuts-ssn mientras ¡COCO-SAN DEPOSITAVA HAMBIERNTO LOS LABIOS EN SU CUELLO YA IMPREGNADO CON HUMEDAD DE ANTERIORES BESOS! TRAUMA KOMACHI. Pero bien  
- NO VOLVERÉ A HACRLO TELO PROMETO POR MI POLLA NO QUIERO QUE TRABAJES NUNCA QUIERO QUE VIVAS CON LUJOS ASI QUE VOY A ROBARLE A LA PUTA PARA TI XDDDD –y volvió cocosan a alimentarse de la cada vez más vistosa piel de Nuts-san, pues mientras lo besaba se deshacía de la ropa que separaba sus cuerpos deseosos de pasión.  
- no seas idiota….. a mí…. m-me….. ah… me encanta….. mhn… cuidarte….. /….. –cadi gimio Nuts-san mientras artqueaba su espalda, movido por el fuerte estimulamiento que le provocaba con dulces caricias sobre todo su torso, casi descubierto por completo.  
- NUTS ERES TAN BUENOCONKIGO CADA COSA QUE DICES Y HACES ME HACE DESEARTE MAS ENORMEMENTE CABRON QUE BUENO ESTAS XDDDDD JODER –y pudo ver pude bver que en los ojos de Coco-san había más que la mirada de un amante dispuestyo a cubirr de besos a su pareja, había también el destello de aquele al que nlos besos no satisfacen y necesitda beber ma´s del cuerpo quw rtanta sed le provoca. Qué pòética me siento! Komachi AKimto.  
- coco…. yo también….. quiero que hoy….. vayamos más allá….  
- MÁS ALLÁ DE DOND..  
- hazme tuyo, coco….. tómame….. quiero sentir que no existe nadie más que tú y yo durante esta noche…. –y beso con pasión  
- ¡…! A FOLLAR XD  
Y lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento fure algo inmaglibale para la mente de tan inocente joven como yo era. Ni en mis fanta´sisas más románticas y pincates hubieran aparecido tales muestrs desenfrenasdass de amor y pasión. Duratnte un rato considerablemnere largo, Koamchi pudo ver en primera persona como ,cual mariposa extrae el nectaerr de una flor, Coco-san y Nuts-san se retorcían en un constsasrre éxasis de placer, de sdexo lleno de cariño, de caricis interminables Y ASÍ. En un momento, sus dfrittos de gusto se intesificaron , y hablaron de que ya les faltaba poco paras terminar fundidos en un besooo, seguido de jadeos y la explosión. Allí tumbadaos podían por fin descansar sus exhaustos cuerposk, pues la potencia de qauqlla foollaldda había sido brutal. Sus jadeos de sarissfaccion y sus expresiones de afecto y amor eterno denotaban una clara satisfacicpin pero en esa casa había alguien que no estba satisfecha era yo Komachoi A. quería mas.


End file.
